Unforeseen Meeting in Nocturne Alley
by temptation mccoy
Summary: Hermione and Narcissa have a confrontation in Nocturne Alley. Things get really heated. Rated M for very adult themes. no one under 16 should read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforeseen Meeting in Nocturne Alley**

**Hermione/Narcissa**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: JK owns all**

**Summary: The two witches have a confrontation in Nocturne Alley and it does not start out well. "Only reason Potter is alive is because I lied. If he had said that Draco was dead, I'd have killed him myself," Narcissa said venomously. (Hermione's POV) Part 1 of a triple one shot. Caution, contains smut ^_^ . This story is for mature audiences only.**

My day was not supposed to be like this. I was trying so hard to have a good day after working my ass off for the past almost three weeks. I was twenty-seven years old, top Auror, head of the department of mysteries and single. I began training as an Auror while finishing up my final year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron hadn't bothered to go back and finish their schooling. Harry trained and became an Auror while Ron joined a quidditch team. No surprise there for either of them. My relationship with Ron did not even last a year. I was working hard on school and training while he was traveling the world. Harry of course married Ginny the minute she graduated. Almost a year after that, they had twin girls, Selene and Alyssa. They had Ginny's hair but had Harry's eyes. They were adorable but acted a lot like their twin uncles (AN: fred and george survived). I didn't see any of them as often as they'd like. I wasn't bothered by it though. I loved both my jobs and I really loved when I got time to myself. Only reason I was here in Nocturne Alley today was because I needed certain ingredients for the potion I was brewing. This potion was going to help in locating the remaining loose Death Eaters. After purchasing the ingredients, I turn to leave and run smack into the ice queen herself, Narcissa Malfoy. So, glaring at her, I made to step around her only for her to block my exit again. The older witch didn't look any older than the last time I saw her at the battle of Hogwarts. It's like the woman doesn't age. Growling low, I demanded she move and after raising her her left brow and smirking, she stepped to the side.

Storming out the shop, I'd walked a few feet and paused to take in air to calm down. My attempt to relax myself though was ruined when Narcissa left the shop. Huffing, I'd begun to walk away when I heard footsteps behind me, the clicking of heels being a dead giveaway. Getting angrier, I began taking turns left and right, going deeper and deeper into Nocturne Alley. That damned woman kept up with me though. Did she feel that her deranged sister hadn't tortured me enough? That she too now had to do it? Sure, I kinda liked the way Bellatrix had handled me during my brief time in Malfoy Manor. Who wouldn't love to sit under the beautiful dark witch? However no one knew and I wanted it to stay that way. Shaking my head, I walked further into unknown territory. I was so furious, I hadn't realized that I had turned into a dead end alley till I hit the wall. Growling and cursing, I'd turned to face my pursuer.

Now here we were, having a very heated debate.

"You should have gone to Azkaban with your husband!" I seethed.

"Well I didn't, so deal with it Granger. In case you forgot? I was not a Death Eater!" Narcissa replied harshly.

"No, no, you just harbored and aided them in torturing people at your place of residence! You may not have been branded but you might as well have been a follower," I practically spat.

"I did what I had to do to make sure that my son lived, little girl," came the reply.

"It's your fault for letting Lucius offer him to Voldemort in the first place. If your husband hadn't been such a slack, I bet Voldemort would let Draco be," I said, smirking condescendingly.

"How dare you! If Draco hadn't been dragged into this mess, your precious Potter would have died!" Narcissa practically shouted, moving closer.

"Is that supposed to rile me up?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Only reason Potter is alive is because I lied. If he had said Draco was dead, I'd have killed Potter myself," Narcissa said venomously.

"You bitch!" I shouted as I lunged for the snobby older witch.

She moved before I could reach her and easily grabbed my shirts collar, slamming me against the cold, hard wall. Keeping a steel like grip on me practically pressing herself against me, Narcissa leaned so close, I could see the ice in her eyes.

"You listen here you little chit," Narcissa breathed lowly, her sweet warm breath fanning my face, " if it weren't for me, people like you would be slaves. By lying, I practically saved you wretched muggleborns and half-bloods. My son means more to me than you will ever know."

After glaring for a few moments at her, I growled out, "Are you finished or would you like to torture my like your sister did too?"  
"Oh I'm going to torture. But you'll like it," Narcissa said lowly.

Before I could ask what the hell she meant by that, the older witch crushed her lips against mine. I was too stunned to move. She growled and bit my bottom lip so hard that it began to bleed. Her fingers were none to gentle as they dug into my hips. I groaned half in pain, half in pleasure. Letting go of my lip, Narcissa smirked at me.

"Just what the fuck are you trying to prove you demented witch," I growled out.

Grinning, Narcissa said, " That a filthy being like you enjoys torture. You think I don't know that you enjoyed what my sister did to you? I have her memories. You loved it when she sliced you. May not like what she carved but you enjoyed the pain it brought. Bellatrix took your innocence too. She thought it'd make you feel even lower but all it did was make you happy that ginger boy didn't take it. Imagine that. Hermione Granger, face of the light enjoyed being taken by Voldemort's top Death Eater. You enjoyed all she did to you. What would all your friends and co-workers think if they found out? Hm?"

"Shut up," I seethed.

"Make me witch," Narcissa said, laughing darkly.

Growling, I kissed her hard, not caring how it made me look. No one was supposed to know what happened that night at Malfoy Manor. Leave it to Bellatrix to make sure that someone knew. Why did that someone have to be Narcissa? Said witch still had a tight hold on me and was kissing me hungrily and groaning. Oh goddess, why does that have to turn me on? Deciding that I didn't give a flying fuck, I grasped Narcissa's hair, crushing her further against me. She tasted like the finest wine. I couldn't get enough of it. Narcissa took her free hand whipped open my jacket, ripping my blouse open, buttons flying everywhere. I groaned when her hand made contact with my bare breasts. Pulling away, the blond witch grinned and said, "well, well," and squeezed.

"I...I wasn't going to be out long," I moaned out.

"Uh huh. Well you're not leaving till I'm satisfied," Narcissa said and dipped her head, lips capturing my other breast. I growled in ecstasy. I wanted to touch her too but before I could, Narcissa grabbed my jacket and shirt and pulled them down, halting at my elbows, effectively stopping me from moving. I went to protest but instead moaned as she bit one nipple then the other, my hips arching. Laughing low and dark, Narcissa kissed and nibbled down my chest, poking her tongue into my belly button briefly. Going further down, she began nibbling along my waist line but not making any effort to to go further down.

Growling, I said, " teasing wench."

Laughing, Narcissa retorted, "you love it though. Don't deny it."

Barring my teeth, I began to struggle against her. A sharp nip to the top of my hip stopped me and I glared at the blond woman whom was on her knees. I'm sure this made quite the scene. Prim and proper Narcissa Malfoy was on her knees, trapping the top muggleborn Auror against the wall with her shirt and jacket ripped open, breasts exposed. Who would have thought? Not looking at me, Narcissa let my arms go and began to unbutton and unzip my pants. Grasping the tops of them, dragged them down to my ankles, nails digging in, leaving bright red marks. I groaned from the pain and pleasure of it. Narcissa laughed lowly. Reaching up, she took off my jacket but left my blouse hanging at my wrists. Taking her wand, she silently cast a spell on me. I didn't know what it did till she stood and grabbed my hips, lifting me up. Narcissa made me light as a feather. Once I was high enough up, she poke her head between my legs and lowered me down some. Pants still at my ankles, legs on her shoulders, I looked down into ice blue eyes.

Narcissa cast a glance at my now wet center and grinned.

"Mm, bare and pretty. Just like Bella said. For a muggleborn, you have a fantastic body. Tell me, could ginger ever please you like my sister did?" Narcissa asked huskily then rubbed her face against my sex.

"N...n...nooo," I groaned out.

"And why's that I wonder," she continued, this time giving a quick lick.

"T...tur...turns out I don't like dick," I said, trying to steady my breathing.

Giggling into my sex, Narcissa held my hips and licked me again and again. Guess our talking is done for now. Not caring anymore, I clutched the blonds head and closed my eyes. She didn't seem bothered with it and began to lick harder. Before I knew it, Narcissa stuck her entire tongue in me and proceeded to swirl and move in, out and around. I was so turned on that I could hear the wet slurppy noises. Blondie didn't care and raised one hand to grasp my left breast, squeezing. Her other hand wrapped around my thigh. She began making noises and that drove me over the edge. Narcissa seemed pleased with herself and licked me clean.

After lowering me back to my feet and removing the spell, I began to right myself when Narcissa slapped my hands away. Looking at her, I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not done with you yet little one," Narcissa husked out. I could see a little of my fluids on her lips. Noticing my gaze, Narcissa took her right index finger and swiped her her lips, then sticking said finger into her mouth. Moaning, she said, "You taste divine."

I couldn't speak so I just groaned.

"You like that, don't you," Narcissa asked.

I could only nod in response. Smirking, Narcissa leaned forward and kissed me. I could taste myself on her. How intoxicating it was too. Not letting go of my lips, she grasped my left hand and placed it under her robes, between her legs. Narcissa wasn't wearing panties. I groaned at that and smiled into our kiss. Taking back her hand, she placed it between my legs, rubbing my opening. Boldly, I took the next step and shoved two fingers inside the older witch. Narcissa growled and placed three inside me. I broke from her lips and moaned, tilting my head back. Grinning, she dived into my neck, biting it hard. So hard in fact that she pierced the skin and I felt the warm fluid flow down my neck. Growling, I added a third finger, curling them. Narcissa moaned and nipped my jaw till I looked at her and she kissed me hard, my blood still on her perfect lips. Increasing our pace, we began a rocking motion. Like her sister, Narcissa made the hottest sounds.

Narcissa was the first to start to tremble, her orgasm nearing. I followed shortly after. Almost simultaneously, we curled our fingers, making the other come. Oh goddess did we come hard. Breaking off of her lips, I buried my head in her neck, keeping her close. She even smelled like her sister. Almost lazily, Narcissa pulled out her fingers and brought them to her lips. I followed suit, her essence tasted superb. I groaned and Narcissa smirked smugly. Leaning in, she kissed me lazily then pulled back. Taking out her wand, she put me back together and straightened out her hair.

"Well that was fun," she said, grinning.

"Indeed," I replied.

Still grinning, she turned and began walking away. I could only stare. Before exiting the dead end alley, Narcissa turned back round.

"For the record Ms. Granger, I love dick. I'm sure if I had one, you'd like mine." Smirking, Narcissa disapparated.

Standing alone in the alley, I thought, "I just fucked Narcissa Malfoy in an alley and enjoyed it. What's wrong with me?"

Picking up my potion ingredients and jacket, I noticed that I smelled like the older witch.

"Oh boy," I said out loud, grinning and disapparating.

**AN: this was originally supposed to be a 1 shot but I couldn't help myself and wrote two more parts to it. I hope you enjoyed this extremely smutty story lol. As always, thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

CARELESSxCLAUDIA

Temptation McCoy

ashShadow50

veritate et virtute


	3. Chapter 3

**It has recently come to my attention that there is a place we can all sign so the administrators can see the petition ( courtesy of **fireun72** [thank you!]) at **petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# . **Go there and sign and spread the word!**

**~McCoy~**


End file.
